Further Adventures Of Raccoon Girl
by Pricat
Summary: A sequel series of stories revolving around Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl and her antics
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _I felt like writing more stuff for Raccoon Girl as she is awesome, plus finally getting to watch Marvel Rising Secret Warriors also added inspiration since I can imagine Raccoon Girl being part of the team of sorts, despite wanting to hang out with Rocket._**

 ** _So in the first one, Casey is left to her own devices as Rocket is with the Guardians but runs into Ms Marvel who recruits to join the Secret Warriors which makes her happy but nervous, because her normal is her and Rocket hanging out._**

* * *

 _I guess that Rockie's busy, which is cool but hope he's alright, or that nothing happened like those stupid Kree._

It was late night/early morning in New York, yet a certain furry polymorphic Onhuman in a black hooded top which she had up so that no people would not freak out, plus other heroes in training were trying to find her, to recruit her yet she knew how Terrans felt about kidslike her comparedto how Rocket saw her along with the Guardians plus right now, she was just doing her own thing, plus was getting something to eat, being hungry.

"Hot chocolate please." she said to the barista unaware that Kamala Khan otherwise known as Ms Marvel was there and onto her, but not wanting to scare her because Captain Marvel had told her about the super powered kit, that she would make an awesome addition to their team.

"Hey there don't be afraid, I just want to talk, you know?" Kamala said making Casey sigh, guessing she could hear her out relieving Kamala knowing the kit was loyal to her mentor and best friend, but maybe she could coax her into joining seeing her quiet, guessing she was shy around new people or heroes seeing her pull down the hood of her top making her grin, because Casey looked cute.

"I am an Inhuman, but one with many different piwers that I am still learning to control, without creating much damage, with Rockie's help but he had to go on a lot of missions recently, but hope he's alright." Casey said softly making Kamala understand explaining, making the female raccoon youngster get it, deciding to join these so calledsecret warriors, making Kamala excited, plus knew Casey would bring some cosmic energy to the team.

Casey was leaving the coffee shop, hoping she was not making a mistake, texting Rocket on her power proof cellphone, which he had made so she could use a cellphone without breaking it with her powers, hoping he was alright, putting the hood of her top up.

She was going to her apartment that she lived in, which Rocket had helped with, but she had also kicked thief butt after leaving the coffee shop which had made her tired so needed to sleep hoping that things in the universe were alright.

* * *

"You didn't tell her, that we were doing stuff again, is she gonna be alright?" Starlord asked Rocket.

"Yeah, she gets it, but she might become a Secret Warrior, like some of the other Inhuman kids on Terra, she has been texting." he replied replying to Casey's texts because he did care about her, so hopednothing bad would happen to her, until he got back.

Later that day, Casey was awake, rubbing sleep from her eyes, making herself breakfast, trying not to laser the walls with laser blasts from her paws as she was still learning to control them hoping nobody would notice sighing, as she was not used to change, drinking coffee to wake herself up mentally since she was just relaxing because she was more nocturnal..

She was surprised seeing that Rocket had texted or replied to her texts making her relieved, that he was alright breathing deeply, as she was replying knowing like her friends, he was busy so was letting things be plus unaware of why her best friend had gone off, as it was Summer, so she assumed he was just having his own fun which

Later that night, she was just doing her thing her usual thing stopping thieves and having fun, using her powers hoping that she could cut it as as part of the Secret Warriors plus it was Summer so she was keeping busy, seeing Ms Marvel and another girl with a tail making her curious, seeing they were chasing down a thief, using her powers, becoming unseen.

"Woah, he said that some kind of furry Inhuman captured him?" Doreen asked Kamala making her guess that Raccoon Girl was shy, or curious getting her to come out, stunning Doreen, seeing Casey become unseen.

"Doreen is pretty friendly, and guess you are more comfortable around Rocket, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, he is my best friend, and helps me control my powers." Casey replied making Doreen get it, seeing Tippy on her shoulder, making Casey smile a little as it made her think of Flora her pet Groot impressing them seeing the cops show up making her nervous.

"We should get out of here, alright?" Casey said becoming unseen making Doreen and Kamala confused, until they heard the cops talking about her making them get it.


	2. Kicking Kree Butt

"So, you've been busy this Summer, while I've been gone, eh?" Rocket asked Casey, seeing her nod as it was now the beginning of Fall meaning Halloween, her favourite holiday was approaching plus she was happy to be with her best friend and mentor again.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Ms Sparkle Fists and her friends, who are cool, besides you." Casey replied making Rocket chuckle seeing her hear somebody calling for help taking off at super speed making him go after her, seeing Exile making Casey mad knowing that jerk helped the Kree, the creators of the Inhuman genome kidnap young Inhumans and try to make them fight each other making Rocket worry.

"Well, well it's you, ready to join?" Exile told Casey, as she was using her many powers to protect the kid.

"Heck no way am I helping the Kree, Exile so stop!" Casey hissed seeing Ms Marvel and her friends show up, making Casey relieved, and Wxile mad as he teleported out of there making Casey drop her forcefield', unaware that Rocket had seen that.

"You alright, RG, what was Exile up to?" Ms Marvel asked her.

"He was trying to recruit me for the Kree but I refused, I'd rather be a hero or a Guardian than help them." Casey replied, making Rocket grin, knowing her loyalty was rock splid only after what had just happened made him worried for her, he was trying not to show it in front of her friends.

"Let's just go hang out, you and me, alright?" Rocket said to Casey, seeing her nod because she had missed hanging out with him all Summer, making Ms Marvel guess that he had been worried for Casey, after Exile had tried to recruit her for the Kree so would tell Captain Marvel seeing both Casey and Rocket leaving hoping she would be alright.

* * *

"So, you made some new friends over the summer, eh kit?" Rocket said as he and Casey were having fun, plus Casey was using her powers.

"Yeah, but you were having just as much fun being with the Guardians, and with Lylla, right?" Casey replied making him blush, at the mention of Lylla, nodding but he was worrying about Casey, in case that Kree kid kept bugging her, because he cared about her since they were best friends.

"I think I can handle myself against Exile, but thanks Rockie." Casey replied giggling, because they were goofing around.

At sunrise, she was returning to her apartment, as she wastired after what had happened, hoping the Kree would not bother her, because there was no way she was joining those creeps making herself decaff coffee and cereal, then she would sleep, happy that she and Rocket could hang out, yawning lying on the couch listening to music unaware that Rocket had put security systems in there, which after last night had activated them.

Later that early evening, Casey was awake and putting on her hooded top which she wore in public, so a lot of Terrans would not be freaked out by her walking around, leaving her apartment after grabbing her power proof phone, which was charged, so was hoping that Exile would not bother her again, and could use her powers to degend herself, like Rocket had told her last night.

"Woah, you're out after what happened, what if Exile bugs you?" Kamala asked her.

"Rockie said, it is better to fight, than run away." Casey replied to her.

She and Doreen were surprised by that, seeing her kicking thief butt, vanishing before the cops showed up, despite her glow in the dark fur, making Kamala wonder why she did that, if she was a heroine of sorts.


	3. Moving Into The Avengers Compound

"Umm, you're an Avenger now and you didn't tell me, plus are you doing okay?" Rocket heard a familiar young sounding voice say, seeing Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl appear in his room in a certain compound in Brooklyn, New York where she lived.

"Alright I forgot to tell you, and still adjusting to it myself, despite being here the past six months, how did you even get in here, did you swipe an ID card?" he replied curious making her grin, just as Kamala Khan otherwise known as Ms Marvel walked in curious, seeing Casey as Rocket explained.

"Hey maybe she can stay, we have a lot of room, plus Carol and I can help." she said impressing Casey clutching tne straps of her backpack with her paws making Rocket guess it migjt be a good idea, so he could keep an eye on her seeing her notice his room was messy knowing this happened a lot.

"Come on, this should be exciting!" Kamala said to Casey.

"Yeah, Guardians Assemble!" she said making Rocket shake his furry head, hoping nobody had heard what the kit just said guessing Carol let Casey stay at Avengers Compound hoping she would be alright, knowing she might be restless tonight with it being her first night in an new place, knowing Lylla might need to know what wasgoing on with him breathing deeply, knowing things would be alright.

* * *

"So, you're an Inhuman too, what's your story, you don't have to be afraid of us, you know?" Kamala said to Casey later, while helping the female raccoon set up her room wondering, if she could trust the girl like she did with Rocket, nearly emotionally glitching, becoming calm before she lost control.

"I'm an special kind, one that has many powers, and can do immense damage, but Rocket has been helping me to control my powers and was worrying about him, until now." Casey said looking away, which Kamala got knowing being here might help her.

"I'm not a Guardian or an Avenger like you or Rockie, I'm just me, plus I'm just gonna stay out of the way." she said as a laser blast shot out of her paw leaving scorch marks on the wall making her face palm hoping nobody especially Rocket heard that.

"Embiggen!" Kamala said as her arms sttetched around Casey, hugging her which was helping her calm down unaware that both Carol and Rocket were watching seeing Kamala let go, hearing Casey giggle seeing the others there especially Hulk making her clench her paws into fists in excitement making Rocket chuckle

"She likes hugs, kid, plus maybe you two will be friends, but surprised that she followed mehere, which I get." he told Kamala making her guess that Casey had just missed Rocket.

"We should let her get settled in, you know?" he told her as they were leaving her be, hoping this was a good idea which maybe it would be going to do his own thing so was knowing she might be up all night, alerting the others in case anythinghappened, or the others thought there was an intruder which Kamala understood.


	4. An Eventful First Day

.

It was the next morning and Casey was beginning to stir, afterhanging out with Rocket among other things smelling something from the kitchen making her worry getting up leaving her room having bed fur, thinking something was wrong seeing Rocket had been making waffles and using a fire extingusher relieving her seeing her best friend flusterec as she was helping before the alarms went off.

"Thanks kiddo, but what tipped you off?" Rocket asked her, while making coffee.

"I could smell something going on, so wanted to help, in case bad guys showed up." she replied to him, hearing her yawning after being up all night seeing her drinking coffee and eating waffles as the others were up wondering what had happened.

"Somebody was making waffles, and I was helping before the smoke alarms went off." Casey replied.

Kamala giggledat her reply, along with the others, making Rocket sigh hearing Casey quiet, guessing she was either tired or still adjusting, to being here which Captain America got guessing she just needed time seeing Carol nod, seeing the female raccoon leaving because she was sleepy after being up all night training besides helping Rocket out so she would eat later.

"Rockie is your friend alright, she seems a tad shy?" Carol asked Rocket as he was drinking coffee to wake himself up.

"She'sjust tired, as we were doing stuff all night." he replied to her, making the others get it hoping to make her welcome.

After breakfast, they were training but Rocket hoped that Casey was alright, as she had been shy when the others had shown up, remembering what she had told Ms Marvel sighing and would check on her later.

* * *

"So, how's things going with Rockie?" Casey heard her best friend, Jessica whom was a dragon girl that had been affected by the terragen mist which Casey thought awesome plus she had told the dark green scaled female dragon that she was living at the Avengers compound with Rocket, tellimg her to keep it asecret which she got.

"It's cool, but he almost got in trouble making waffles, but I helped him before the others got mad at him." Casey told her, as they were hanging out at Starbucks making Jessica giggle at what she just told her, making the female raccoon grin wearing a hooded top and pants.

"Yeah, plus I am trying not to get in anybody's fur, I'm not a Guardian or an Avenger." Casey replied to her.

"You probably will, in time you know?" Jessica replied to her, makimg Casey nod in reply.

Later that early afternoon, Rocket saw her return to the compound wondering what she had been doing, hearing she had been with her friend that he knew about, relieved that she was alright, plus Captain Marvel had been convincing him, to let her join in with them, which surprised Casey by this, which made her nervous in case she emotionally glitched and lost control of her powears.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright as the others already know about your powers." he assured her which relieved her.


	5. Panic Attack

"Is everything alright, kid, where's Rockie?" Casey heard Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel asked the furry Inhuman youngster.

It was the next day or a few days later, but the night before, Rocket had snuck out of the compound to hang out with Lylla, so had asked Casey to cover for him, if the other Avengers asked her where he had went, making her nervous because she did not want to lie to them, because she was trying to fit into thecompound knowing Carol might get it, taking a deep breath telling her.

"That was good you told me and guessed he would do that, and that's why you're making coffee right?" she asked seeing her nod.

"Just don't tell the others, as I want to fit in here, you know?" she told her, making Carol hug her, remembering something that Hawkeye had said about becoming an Avenger meant showing up and trying to be a hero, which amazed Casey.

"Yes and you should just join us in training, you know or hang out with us, you know?" Carol said making her feel a little relieved going to bring her furry best friend of an Avenger coffee and pancakes because that might help him feel better, wanting to join in with what the others were doing.

She was leaving them on the desk, seeing he was sleeping, leaving him be, as that might be a good thing, going to where Carol and the others were training impressing them because they were curious about her plus she was surprised they wanted to make her an new outfit.

"Well you are living here now, so why not?" Kamala said to her making Casey guess this was true, excited to see what they would come up with, hoping that Rocket was alright breathing deeply joining in with training, impressing them, with her powers.

"Yeah, Rockie helped me control them, to a certain extent." Casey replied to tnem.

* * *

Casey was hanging out with Carol and Kamala along with Hulk, and was loving the fact that she was beginning to fit in, wearing a purple armoured hooded top with armoured trousers with a belt with the crest she had created, just as Rocket was awake wondering what was going on, seeing her in her new look guessing the others had helped her make it, seeing her hug him.

"It's good you're up, and feeling better, eh?" she said letting go.

"Yeah, but see you've been busy doing stuff?" he asked seeing her nod, telling him what she had been up to, impressing him that she was fitting into things here, saying he liked her new look, which fitted her so was makimg her feel good about herself making the others impressed by his reaction.

"Yeah with all the coffee and everything, I'm feeling better and impressed." he replied to her.

They were in the mood for Chinese takeout, so were placing their orders, as Carol and Rocket were going to get it, but on the way back, Rocket heard squeaking makimg him weirded out seeing Terran raccoons, making Carol chuckle at that seing him freaking out, using her powers to get them to leave him alone.

"T-Thanks Princess Sparkle Fists, as that was close, we should get going." he told her as they were going back to the compound hearing the others ask, what had taken them so long and Casey noticed that something bothered Rocket letting Carol tell her, making her feel badfor her best friend and mentor because she foundraccoonsadorable, guessing it reminded Rocket of his family making Carol get it after she told her.

"Oh geez, that was why he freaked out, but you can help him out." Carol said seeing Casey nod, seeing him drinking probably to relax so was leaving him be for now so could talk to him later going to eat.

"He'll be alright, you know?" Kamala assured her.

"Yeah as he is a Guardian, before he became one of you." Casey said.

She was drinking Dr Pepper which was her favourite soda, which the others were surprised by as they were still getting to know her, hoping that Rocket would feel better, because she cared about him, guessing he would eat later seeing the others agree.

Later that night/early morning Rocket waseating leftovers, relieving Casey surprising him, that she had been worried about him seeing her nod.

"Yeah, I was after Carol told me what happened, and guess it triggered some memories, right?" Casey replied seeing him nod feeling her hug him which was helping him feel better, relieving Casey.


	6. Easing Her Anxiety

"Seriously, you want me to go to school, you know how crazy that is, plus other kids are going to be weird?" Casey said surprised.

"It wasn't my idea, but Princess Sparkle Fists, you are a kit after all despite being one with many powers, plus we explained to theprincipal and theyeacher, about how awesomeyou are just in case, you know?" Rocket replied to her.

It was a few days after getting her new look, but Casey was stunned, and a bit scared about going to school, knowing very well that something would happen, since not everybody was so welcoming to Inhuman kids like her, only she would just tell her classmates she was a hairy kid, so they would notbe weirdedout which Rocket was amused by while Carol shook her head at this.

"Just try school alright, it might not be as bad asyou're imagining." she said, seeing Casey shrug her shoulders in reply, unaware Rocket was working on something for her which the others thought cute, seeing Kamala had left for school, making her sigh.

"Just go have fun, alright kit, and I'll see you later." Rocket said seeing Casey scamper off to her own devices noticing Scott was doing stuff with his ants which alwaysmade her curious, realising she hadto be careful because it wasn't a playground, besides she saw that Scott was ant size so was being extra careful where she stepped, seeing him grow back to his normal size.

"Thanks for being careful, as I was busy, you were just being curious?" he said seeing her nod.

"Rockie is busy inventing something, so you and your cute friends are safe." Casey replied, hearing laughter and Captain America yelling making her guessthat whatever Rocket was working on, it was bugging the others despite the fact they all had to live together.

"We should let them work it out themselves, Rockie's temper sometimes gets the better of him, and then it involves the swear jar." Casey said.

That made Carol chuckle, as she joined them, thinking what the female raccoon said was a good idea, because Rocket had been swearing, so a swear jar was a goodidea.

"You're welcome as they had one on the Milano." Casey said to her.

She hoped that things were alright, yawning as she needed to take an nap, which was alright with them seeing Rocket there, surprised that Casey had been helping Scott in the lab knowing that it might help her feel better about school, and hoped that she was alright, amused that they were going to have a swear jar guessing Casey had told them about that grinning as it was like back on the Milano, which made the smile fade for a few seconds.

"Hey she's gonna be alright, if that's why you're worrying." Steve said to him.

He went to check on her, seeing her lying on her bed asleep cuddling a stuffed Groot doll so was letting her be, knowing she got grumpy if her sleep was interrupted leaving her alone and could talk to her later about the school thing, maybe ease her anxiety about it because being her best friend and mentor, he wanted to help her.

* * *

"So what makes you the most anxious, about the school thing, you know?" Rocket asked Casey.

"The other kids being mean to me once they realise I have awesome powers, and that I'm furry besides having a tail, along with my powers coming out." she admitted making Rocket get it so he would try to help her feel brave enough to handle her first day of school seeing Kamala back from school doing homework.

"I get it kit, but those mean kids aren't worth it, even if they try to start a fight, plus you have more self-control of your powers than you think." he replied to her, making her guess that he was right.

"Thanks Rockie, as that helps a little, as I don't want to let anybody down, especially you." she replied to him.

"You could never do that, you know?" he replied to her making her feel better about this.


	7. First Day Of School

It was the night before she was due to start school, but Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl was jumping from rooftop to rooftop chasing after thieves using her powers which Rocket had approved of herdoing, since she was starting school, he figured she could wet her paws in an easy mission like this despite keeping an eye on her just in case yet she was doing good until the thieves pulled out weapons making him nervous seeing her take care of them seeing the other Avengersshow up.

"Oh crud, you alright kid?" Rocket asked seeing she was hurt, and worrying until the area began glowing, as the injury healedand disappeared, impressing him and Casey because she had no idea, that she could do that.

"We should add it to tne Powers I Have list when we get back, to the compound." she said grinning with pride.

"Yep, we should get back, you have a big day tomorrow, remember?" Rocket reminded her.

"I guess Rockie, but it's gonna be an epic diaster, you know?" she replied putting the hood of her armoured purple top up over her head, making Rocket sigh because Casey had so much potential, yet sometimes she did not have belief in herself.

When they and the others got back to the compound, Casey was in her room, writing more of her stories and listening to music on her headphones, knowing Kamalawrote fan fictions about her favourite superheroes, which had inspired her yet she was shy about showing anybody especially Rocket humming to themusicfrom her headphones putting on an night shirt.

Her fur's glow in the dark function activated after she turned off the light, cuddling a stuffed animal that one of her best friends, Kaley had given her seeing she and Jessica were texting her on her power proof phone and being a raccoon besides being nocturnal, she could not help herself making a pillow igloo so nobody would notice she was still awake, if they came in to check on her so was texting her two best Inhuman friends.

* * *

"Ugh shut up alarm clock, I know I was up late!" Casey grumbled, getting ready and in her new signature look, knowing kids would be staring at her and not her clothes not noticing a gift box on her desk which a certain mentor and best friend had left last night going to get something to eat while her cellphone charged hoping her first day would go well, despite expecting it to be a disaster stunning the others.

"She's just tired, from being up all night besides making a very intresting fort, she'll perk up later." Rocket said.

Casey hoped so eating and drinking coffee, still worrying about not just how other kids would react to her, but moreso her powers coming out for the entire school to see which the others got seeing her leave for her first day of school grabbing her backpack which Rocket had put a mini blaster in it, just in case making him and the others hope she would have a good day. plus Rocket and some of the other Avengers had a bet about it.

"You guys are so immature sometimes, you know?" Natasha muttered as she was going to train making Hawkeye chuckle.

Eventually Casey made it to her elementary school seeing lots of kids running around besides whispering and staring at her, making her feel more nervous because she noticedthat her powers were starting to come out, breathing deeply, like Rocket had taught her to calm herself in case these things happened finding her locker using her clawnails to open it impressing her locker neighbours.

"How did you do that, without using the combo?" one of them asked her making her become unseen going to class reappearing before going in there, hoping that the kids would like her and not be afraid of her, if they saw she had powers unaware kids noticed she was a raccoon kid hearing poopular kids in her grade making fun of her, which made her annoyed, yet Rocket had told her she did not have to fight to stand up to bullies, or to stand her ground.

it did make her feel bad, and a little lonely, sitting at the back of the class while paying attention to what the tacher wassaying, hearing the recess bell as she might be able to cheer herself up, becoming unseen going over to a swing set pumping her legs to swing having fun.


	8. Pep Talk And Dodgeball

It was later that afternoon after her first day of school had ended for Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl had made it back to a certain compound not wanting Rocket or the others to know she had a rough first day, using her cloaking power to get to her room unknown so she could do her homework and then maybe do something to relax like taking a warm bubble bath, getting to work finding it easy and fun, being pretty smart.

After being done and putting her stuff away, Casey was going to take a bubble bath as it would make her feel better after the lousy day she had going to the bathrooms running a bath, using the bubbles which made her excitable, getting into the tub enjoying the feel of the warm water which was already helpimg her relax.

After being done, she was drying off, putting on pyjamas feeling better, going to her room just having fun, listening to music on her headphones while working on her story on her power proof tablet, must as Rocket walked in, wondering when she got home, seeing her take off her headphones.

"Oh hi Rockie, can I help you with something?" she asked, making him smile.

"I was just wondering how your first day went, because we did not notice, that you came home earlier?" he said, seeing Casey take a deep breath telling him stunning him, because she was friendly despite being shy around new people at first knowing once she made a friend, things would be easier hearing her sigh feeling him scratch behind her ears just like Drax had done, that one time after Groot had done something noble, during the Battle for Xandar.

"Yeah it wasnot a good day, but I did not want to let anybody down, especially you." she said.

"No way did you let anybody down, maybe things will get better, you know?" he replied.

"T-thanks Rockie, I am feeling better, after this and the bath." she said softly.

They were unaware that the others were listening especially Carol and Kamala, wanting to help Casey feel good about herself, knowing she loved having powers and thoughtbeing Inhuman was awesome so it annoyed them that kids in her class were being weird, relieved that Rocket was helping too which was sweet.

"So, how'sLylla doing, I bet she's impressed by the fact you're here?" Casey asked making Rocket grin.

"She is, and we're gonna have a date night soon, and yes, she is." he replied to her making her smile.

The others were seeing him leaving Casey's room, guessing they had been hanging out, making him nod in reply while they were ordering in dinner, hearing Hulk mention fortune cookies seeing Steve assure him they would get them, relieving the green skinned male.

* * *

However later the next day, Rocket's phone went off, as it was the principal of Casey's school, asking him to come down making him nervous thinking Casey wasin trouble seeing Carol go with him, seeing Casey sitting outside the principal's office with the hood of her purple top up over her furry head making Carol andRocket wonder what had happened seeing the principal there.

"Somebody got carried away during Gym Class, playing dodgeball." the principal said showing them tne gymasium walls which now had holes in them because Casey had accidentally used her super strength power making Rocket grin knowing that Casey had just been playing despite getting excitable.

"She could have hurt somebody, tnank goodness it was structral damage." the principal said sternly, making Carol surprised and Rocket annoyed by his tone, because Casey might have a lot of powers but still a kid and sometimes, kids made mistakes going to get some air.

"Am I in trouble, because of what happened?" Casey asked softly, seeing Rocket shake his furry head.

"No, but it must have been awesome, seeing the looks on your classmates's faces when you used your super strength power?" he replied seeing a small smirk on Casey's furry face.

"It was, some of them thought it was cool." Casey replied as they were leaving.


	9. Telling Her Backstory

_It was just a typical night, as Casey and her friends, Jessica and Kaley were walking around New York City, unaware that the terragen wave was about to hit, as Casey was looking for her raccoon friend which she had named Stripes seeing her come out of hiding nuzzling the girl._

 _"There you are girl, I guess you were hiding, eh?" she said hearing the sky rumbling hearing her friends hiding, as the terragen wave hit making Casey confused seeing blue mist swirl around her, coughing while breathing it in making her feel woozy hearing Stripes worried for her along with Jessica and Kaley._

 _"Casey you alright?" Jessica asked worriedly, hearing her best friend whimper, as thick yet soft brownish red fur was growing all over her body, her ears became short and furry, plus they heard her whimpering noticing she was growing a raccoon tail!_

 _"We should get her to my house!" Jessica said as she was picking her best friend up gently, while Kaley was following her to her house guessing she was now an Inhuman which they thought awe some, knowing how their friend admired Rocket seeing her wake up after a while noticing her handswere paws making her curious._

 _"Yeah that was terragen mist alright, plusI wonder what powers I got?" Casey said as lasers shot out of her paws scorching the wall impressing her friends among other powers, hopimg that the others were alright, unaware that Rocket had her on his radar._

 _"We can find out together, plus maybe you might join the Avengers, like a certain Guardian you admire." Jessica told her._

 _Casey nodded unaware that he was wanting to be her mentor, and a few days later or a few nights later, she was out practicing using her many powers as well as stopping a few thieves, becoming invisible, just as the cops showed up, appearing after they left, looking at her paws in amazement._

 _"Wow, so you're the one that showed up on my radar, kit." she heard a familiar voice say, making her turn around, seeing none other than Rocket there, making her excitable along with her many powers activating, impressing him._

 _"We'll figure them out kit, as I want to help you." he said makimg her impressed._

* * *

"So that's how Raccoon Girl was born, since you asked, but hope Rockie's alright." Casey said to the others, because her being by herself sometimes bothered the others because Rocket was like that sometimes so was telling them, how she became who she was, which impressed them.

"Wow, she came out of her room?" Rocket said surprised as he was working on an new suit of armour for Casey, which stunned the others because they sensed that he cared about Casey so was worried about her spending time by herself so was impressed that she had told them how she became like this.

"Yeah, it was a very intresting story, Rockie, so good you're doing that for her." Carol said to him, knowing that he was thinking about his family, making Casey get it noticing he was a little sniffly, making Casey hope he was alright, despite Rocket saying he was alright going to get something to drink.


	10. Looking Out For Her Friend

"Uuh..." Casey heard Rocket say not sounding like himself, because it was the next day and she was sensing that he was not feeling so hot placing her paw gently on his furry cheek, feeling he was red hot hearing him sneezing and coughing, making her anxiety activate, wanting to hug him even though she knew he was not a huge fan of that.

"I think you have a bad cold, which is not fun." Casey said gently, getting orange juice as vitamin C helped with immunity and boosted the immune system, making Carol wonder what was going on, why she was making a pitcher of orange juice, seeing her leave the kitchens.

"Somebody must be sick, if she did that." Steve said to her seeing Carol follow Casey seeing her putting the pitcher of juice on the bedside table.

"Rockie has a bad cold, so I was trying to help." Casey said to her which she thought cute.

Plus Carol knew that the kid had school today so saw her getting ready, noticing her staring at her fists wide eyed in awe.

"You do have sparkle fists, like Rockie said, which is awesome!" Casey blurted out, making Carol chuckle.

"Yes they do, but get going, unless you want to be late." she said seeing her leave, making Kamala wonder, why Carol was smirking, as she told her making her giggle at Casey being cute..

* * *

At school, at lunch, Casey was surprised that other kids were wanting to be around her, despite the popular girls still being mean to her which she was ignoring tnat Rocket had told her to do, and was having fun, while eating sushi knowing Rocket was not a fan of it remembering when he had tried it grinning noticing a mean kid in their grade shaking kids down for lunch money which was not cool in her opinion because school was supposed to be fun making the bully nervous despite her being cartful.

"Tnanks, as Brock has been doing that for a while, Casey, it is awesome having an Avenger in class." the boy said, as Casey noticed he was wearing a Cap America shirt so they were bonding, becoming fast friends, making her excited to tell the others when she got home, because she had wanted to make friends.

She hoped that Rocket was feeling better, so was walking home after school, plus was excited to tell Rocket about her day, making Carol surprised seeing bedazzled fists making her guess what gave her the idea, needing to clean her paws up before Rocket saw.

"I did it in art class, because of your sparkle fists, Ms Danvers." Casey admiitted making Carol smile.

"I know you're fixated with my sparkle fists, but your piwers are just as amazing, without sparkle fists." she told her.

Casey was getting what she meant, hoping that Rocket was alright knowing he would be amused, if he saw what Casey had did to her fists involving stick on gems relievedthat the kit was alright, seeing her go do homework relieving Carol, going to train, with the others knowing that Rocket was there despite being dosed up worrying them.

"Rockie you should be resting, asyou or moreso your germs could get us sick!" Carol said to him, hearing him protest, making Casey surprised, that her best friend was training despite being sick because he would tell her that she would have to rest, if she was sick so was coaxing him back to bed, relieving the others that had happened seeing Tony disinfecting the training area.


	11. Finding His Stash

It was night time at the compound, but Casey was still awake sensing something awesome was in the lab, leaving her room going there seeing Goose, Carol's pet and alien friend in the lab training seeing that Rocket was helping the alien cat male seeing him curious about Casey making Rocket chuckle seeing her there guessing she had sensed them making Goose chuckle, after Rocket explained.

"Oh so this is your friend, Rocket, that Carol knows about?" Goose said making Casey grin, wondering ifCarol knew her pet was an alien cat making Goose and Rocket chuckle hysterically at her question asGoose explained making her get it.

"Ohhhh but that's cool but I thought you were from where Rockie comes from." Casey said makimg Goose grin.

"You could say that kid, asRocket told me about you." Goose replied to her.

Carol was watching this, finding it cute and good because Goose had never met other beings like him, so was letting them be, getting snacks makimg Goose excitedfollowing her makimg Rocket chuckle because it was instincts making Casey curious, seeing him going to get something as it was the specual cookiedough he used to relax himself when anxious.

"I'm gonna go train for a bit." she said going to where the others were training.

"Where's Rockie, as you were hanging out?" Carol asked her.

Casey shrugged her shoulders in reply, hoping things were alright, seeing Hawkeye chasing Rocket, as the raccoon male had his crossbow and arrows which made Casey face palm seeing Carol and the others get it seeing Casey using her powers to give Hawkeye back his stuff, apologising to him for Rocket knowing he had catnip stunning them seeing Rocket roll his eyes at their reactions.

* * *

"Is he alright, after you ate catnip, as you say that it's cookie dough?" Casey said to Rocket, seeing him awake a bit later, not remembering what he had done.

"I call it that, so you won't try it, or that I don't get in trouble, for eating it." Rocket said drinking strong coffee which Casey had made him.

"Well certain me,bers kind of took your stash, when you were sleepimg." Casey warned him seeing him annoyed.

It was later the next day and Rocket had woken up, unaware that they had been worrying about him, plus Hulk was wanting to give him a check up just in case, making Casey nervous knowing that Rocket hated doctors because of his past wondering if the others knew making Carol guess saying that it was just to see if he was alright because their health came first, which she got.

"We should let him be, about this stuff." she told them.

They noticed she was a little stressed out, because she felt insecure compared to the others who were Avengers, making Rocket get an idea, ashe had some catnip that Carol and the others did not know about deciding to help Casey as she was his best friend.


	12. Trying To Help Her Relax

Goose and Rocket were sitting at the table seeing Casey eating her beloved sushi, plus Rocket sensing she was stressed out so hadput someof the catnip he had left that the others hadn't a clue about and was seeing her eating but a little bit better until they heard her say that Thanos was here making Rocket face palm knowing she was imagining things hopimg the others would not get mad if they knew what happened.

"Oh crud, we should calm her down, before the others find ouf, plus her powers are coming out." Rocket said scared seeing his best friend was not herself right now seeing the others there, wondering what was goimg on.

"She wasstressed out about thimgs, so I kind ofput catnip on her sushi, to calm her." Rocket admitted.

"We need to calm her down and take her to the lab." Carol said to them scoopimg Casey up gently.

She was flying to the lab with the others, as Goose was going after them making Rocket feel bad like when he had given Kade catnip but this was much worse hoping Casey would be alright and that she was not mad at him for trying to help her.

* * *

"Uuh, I don'tfeel so good, what happened?" Casey asked, after waking up a few days later.

"You're awake which is good, but Rockie gave you catnip because you were stressed." Carol said.

Casey hopedthat the others had went easy on Rocket because he had been trying to help her relax, making Kamala wonder why the female raccooon youngster had been stressecin the first place hearing Rocket say that she was insecure about being around them makimg Carol and the others sgunned.

"She should not feel that way, as her powers are awesome, plus she cannot be anything else but herself, being her is good enough." Carol said to him hoping that Casey would get that when they talked about it later makimg Rocket agree with her, remembering she had told Kamala that seeing Kamala nod in reply so she could help Casey too.

"Owwww, what happened to me, why do I feel this way?" Casey said feeling terrible after waking up forgetting that Rocket had put catnip in her sushi to help her relax hearing Carol tell her that making her remember that, feeling terrible going to take an nap making them relieved

"I hope you don't give her it again Rockie after you saw what it did to her." Carol told him seeing him nod in reply so would check on her later.

Later after waking up, Casey saw Carol and Rocket there hopimg she was not in trouble because of the catnip seeing Carol shake her head because it had not been her fault letting her rest seeing Goose being his usual self which Rocket thought hilarious seeing Carol stopping him

"Don't get ideas, as I'm glad you two are friends, but stay calm." she warned him.

He guessed she was right as he was still kind of in trouble for giving Casey catnip which had intresting side effects, and messed with her powers hoping she was alright


	13. Oreos

"Oh no he didn't, eat a buttload of Oreis." Casey muttered to herself.

She and the others had returned to the compound seeing a certain Avemger/Guardian of the Galaxy had been hitting the Oreos hard seeing empty packets plus milk cartons seeing Hulk saying he was under a food coma, after checking the furry male's blood sugars making the others wonder why he had did it making Casey sigh, telling them about Oreo, who had been a good friend of Rocket's making Carol get it as she wanted to talk to him later.

"You're not kicking him out, right?" Casey asked worriedly making the others laugh.

"No once an Avenger, always an Avenger but it might teach him a lesson, like when he put catnip in your sushi." Thor said making her surprised as the Asgardian male and Rocket were good friends hoping that Rocket was alright.

"He will but he's gonna have one heck of a stomach ache in the morning." Tony said making Casey frown at his saying that.

She was hoping that Rocket would not pull this kind of thing again, sighing going to hang out with Jessica so was going to check on him later' which Carol understood since she and Rocket were good friends.

* * *

"Owwwww, what happened to me, like I got hit by a truck?" Rocket asked after waking up, forgetting that he had ate a buttload of Oreos which was why his stomach felt sore hoping that Casey was alright, seeing Carol nod.

"You realise you had a food coma after eating a lot of Oreos, plus Casey was worried about you, she went to hang out with her friend." Carol said.

"Oh, yeah but she will be alright." Rocket replied to her feelijg a hot water bottle on his belly, feeling sore.

"Just rest up, alright?" Tony said as they were training knowing Casey would be happy, when she got back.

Later when Casey got back, she was happy seeing that Rocket was awake, and had a hot water bottle on his belly making her smile, guessing he had been thinking about Oreo seeing him nod, making her get it hugging him gently, as not to hurt him which he was relieved by, seeing her drinking apple juice making him guess she had been using her powers seeing her nod in reply.

"Yep, we were having fun, plus goofing around which is why I needed a power snack after I just got back." Casey told hik, plus she was doijg her own blog on Youtube but keeping it a secret knowing how Rocket might react, if he saw it, she was not telling where the compound was or showing secrets.

"You feel like training, kid?" Carol asked her seeing Casey nod as she was going with her.

Later she was taking a shower, as training here was way more fun than Gym class in school which was her least favourite class, which she kept from Rocket and the others which her other human friend, Brie got as she got low grades in Gym, so was going to her room to relax, doing stuff on her tablet that Rocket had made power proof so that she could not break it, along with her phone, relieving Rocket because he knew Casey had been worried about him.

Plus he knew about her problem with Gym, and if she could use her powers, she would get good grades in that class ruffling her hair asking if she was alright seeing her nod in reply saying that training had went good with Carol asking if he was feeling better.

"Yeah kit, I am but sorry that I scared you and the others." he told her seeing her nod.


	14. Giving Her A Communicator

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rockie?" Carol asked, as Rocket was making a communicator for Casey, since friends and family living at the compound became honourary Avengers so he knew he had to, and if she misused it, it would be a learning experience since right now, Casey was at school.

"Zyep, she is one of us, just keep that to yourself." Rocket replied to her, hoping this was a good idea seeing the female youngster was probably on her way home right now and he would talk to her about it, maybe throw in tne great power thing a certain web slinger talked about.

He could hear a certain infant playing on the caroet guessing his human mom was doing stuff, so leaving him be, hearing Casey was home, guessing she was going to do her homework so could talk to her later, besides she had something he needed to sign, involving a field trip so could think of no better time to give her a communicator than now.

* * *

"Woah, I get my own communicator, am I like you and the others now?" Casey asked excitedly.

"We'll see anout tnat, but be careful as it's not a toy, alright?" Rocket said.

"I know that Rockie, I'm not a moron just because I'm a kit." Casey replied.

"I know you're not, you get good grades." he replied

It was early evening and while the others were doing their own things, Casey and Rocket were hanging out, besides Rocket giving Casey her communicator which made the super powered kit excitable because knew that he and the others had them, plus unaware that she was a honpurary Abenger, because Rocket did not want her getting into danger knowing sooner or later, he would have to tell her seeing her permission slip for her field trip, signing it.

"Thanks Rockie, as it's going to be awesome." Casey said making him grin.

"You're welcome, as you're an awesome kid yourself." he said to her.

Casey was then putting Jessica's number into her communicator as the dragon girl was her best friend besides Kaley, knowing Rocket would not mind, so was hoping her field trip would go alright, even if the mean girl in her class tried anything, as Rocket had taught her to stand up without fighting or using her furry fists unless she had to.

She was telling Jessica that Rocket had made her an Avengers communicator, impressing Jessica hoping to see it when they hung out, making Casey grin looking forward to the field trip which the dragon girl got, seeing her hang up, going to have fun hoping that her friends were alright.

"They're probably training, but go have fun." Rocket assured her unaware the trip was a camping one, knowing Casey might find it hard sleeping away from him and the compound so was hoping she would be alright knowing she slept with a certain stuffed animal needing help.


End file.
